


Once more with feelings

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confusion, Feels, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Un bambino...Allora perché mai Yuya si sentiva così?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Once more with feelings

**Once more with feelings**

Takaki era pensieroso.

Quel pomeriggio Chinen era andato da lui, chiedendogli se avesse voglia di fare una passeggiata insieme.

E non aveva potuto fare a meno di accettare.

Comunque, non sarebbe mai riuscito a rifiutare niente al più piccolo.

Chinen gli chiedeva di comprargli il gelato e lo faceva, Chinen gli chiedeva di portarlo in spalla fino ai dormitori e lo faceva, Chinen gli chiedeva di aspettarlo dopo le riprese dello Shokura e lo faceva.

Si era domandato fin troppe volte perché non riuscisse a dire di no al ragazzino, ma non aveva mai trovato una risposta.

Semplicemente, avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere felice Yuri.

Quindi quel giorno uscirono dai dormitori, camminando insieme per un po’ finché non arrivarono a un parco, e il più piccolo lo guardò, allusivo.

Yuya sorrise e annuì, dicendo a Yuri che andava bene se voleva fermarsi per un po’.

Adesso guardava il ragazzino rotolare giù da una piccola collinetta ricoperta d’erba, ridendo a voce alta, come se fosse la cosa più divertente che avesse fatto in vita sua.

E Takaki sorrideva con lui, perché non poteva evitare di pensare a quanto gli piacesse vederlo così felice.

Lo guardò e basta, senza aver voglia di fare niente.

Guardarlo divertirsi era abbastanza per lui, e continuava a chiedersi perché.

Perché era così rilassato quando era con Yuri? Perché era così contento?

Era solo un bambino per lui, no?

Certo, aveva già tredici anni, ma in quelle circostanze non si comportava come se li avesse.

Fuori si comportava come un bambino, quando non era a lavoro, quando aveva tempo libero e poteva fare qualcosa di infantile come rotolare sull’erba.

Un bambino...

Allora perché mai Yuya si sentiva così?

Perché sentiva il cuore battere più velocemente quando era con lui? Perché si sentiva così innaturalmente felice quando c’era Yuri con lui?

Fu contento quando il più piccolo smise di rotolare e si diresse verso di lui, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.

“Onii-chan!” gridò, ridendo e correndogli incontro.

Yuya sorrise, vedendo i suoi vestiti coperti di macchie d’erba.

“Yuri... non saranno felici in lavanderia quando vedranno come ti sei macchiato tutti i vestiti.” lo rimproverò, dandogli un colpetto sulla schiena.

Yuri si guardò la maglietta e scrollò le spalle.

“Non importa, chiederò scusa. Ne è valsa la pena!” esclamò, afferrando la mano del più grande e tirandolo verso l’uscita del parco.

Yuya lo seguì senza protestare, come sempre.

Non sapeva cosa fosse quello che provava per Yuri, ma era certo di una cosa: sarebbe andato avanti facendo ciò che il più piccolo gli chiedeva.

Perché era così che si sentiva.

Perché anche se non riusciva a dare un nome a quelle sensazioni, sapeva che Yuri era più che speciale per lui.


End file.
